


A Stilinski New Year

by Tigg



Series: Pack is easy family is hard [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Amanda invites everyone for new year, what could go wrong





	A Stilinski New Year

They resolved to set Amanda straight before they were next due to spend time with the entire family but she was sooo thrilled to meet Peter and sooo disappointed to have missed Derek that she invited them to new year. Of course the sheriff would have explained everything on the phone, but it was in fact Peter who answered the phone and he had no problem accepting the invitation on behalf of the four of them without actually clearing up any misunderstandings. (The only misunderstanding I have is why you are answering my god damn phone Hale).

The Sheriff had finally calmed down during the car ride when Stiles vowed he would explain the whole situation as soon as the initial post arrival chaos had settled and was given blanket permission; by Stiles, Derek and surprisingly enough Peter, to shoot Peter in the leg with the gun of his choice if the werewolf misbehaved.

As Stiles once again pulled up in front of Amanda's house, watched the door be snatched open, heard Amanda screech for David and get pushed into the living room alongside Carris and James he started to wonder if he was in his own personal version of groundhog day, and lets be honest weirder things have happened to him. Derek, Stiles and Peter settled themselves on the sofa whilst Noah occupied the arm chair, as Stiles waited for Amanda and David to join them he felt himself become more and more tense, bouncing his leg where he sat to try and dispel some of the extra energy. After what felt like an eternity Amanda and David handed everyone's drinks and settled in their seats and Stiles was just psyching himself whilst simultaneously trying to decide how to start talking when James stood from his chair and cleared his throat. When James was sure he had everyone's undivided attention before he continued.

"These last few years have been so amazing and most of that is to do with the people around me. I have achieved so much; completing my degree, moving into my own home, and been promoted at work as well as offered numerous interviews for other positions but there is still one thing I haven't achieved. This is something I have wanted to do for a long time and I don't want to start a new year with still not having done this" James reached into his pocket with shaking hands and turned to Carris slowly lowering himself on to one knee. "Carris I love you so much, I know we may not be able to afford to get married right away but I want you to know that you are it for me, will you marry me?"

Carris jumped up with a shrieked "yes" and threw her arms around James' neck toppling them both over as he was still knelt on the floor, whilst everyone jumped around in joy Stiles slowly sagged in his seat. He was happy for Carris, he really was, but now he was thrown into turmoil; he didn't want to overshadow his cousins happy but in addition to that he didn't want to have to share the attention from his big announcement either and maybe that was selfish but there was so much in his life, in all three of their lives, that had been so much harder than necessary or that had resulted in making a personal sacrifice of some kind so weren't they allowed to be a little selfish, to want to hog the lime light just for once. On the other hand if he didn't share his announcement then everyone would expect him to kiss Derek at new years, he was Stiles boyfriend after all, but that just left Peter out in the cold; someone who already had abandonment issues from being left in a care facility by his pack and was insecure over Derek and Stiles being in a relationship before Peter had joined the mix.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed Stiles excused himself from the room with a quiet congratulations to the happy couple and retreated into the kitchen; it wasn't long before he felt a presence against his back. Leaning into the warm weight of Derek against his back allowing himself to relax and ground himself in the moment, Derek's arms supporting as he collected himself.

"Am I being self centred?" He whispered turning his face into Derek's jaw.

"Yes" oh ouch that hurt, Stiles knew he was but surely the point of asking someone who loves you was for them to lie to you and make you feel better! Stiles glared up at Derek's small smile "being self centred just means putting your needs or desires before other peoples why does everyone act like that's such a bad thing. You are the most selfless person I know so for you to want to put yourself first for once isn't a negative thing and you only want to you aren't even acting on it so stop beating yourself up over it!

Stiles tilted his head further back to kiss along Derek's stubbled jaw before turning in the muscular arms still bracketing him and slotting his mouth against warm plush lips, as Derek responded to the kiss things began to heat up much faster than they really should in your aunts kitchen. A polite cough from behind them caused the couple to spring apart turning to find Amanda smirking in the doorway;

"we have decided to order in instead of cooking do you guys want to come look at the menus or would you prefer to be alone" she said with an affectionate chuckle. Bashfully the couple walked back into the sitting room, Peter tipped his head in a silent question but all it took was a single nod from Derek and a weak smile from Stiles and the oldest wolf relaxed in his chair once again a true testament to how in synch the three of them are.

As they waited for the food to arrive they fell into the familiar pattern of exchanging stories and catching up, David was just explaining to Noah that they had a new computer system at work and that it was an absolute 'pain in the arse' when the sheriff barked out a laugh, nearly choking on his drink in the process. He then began telling David, and the rest of the room, how he had spent nearly a full day at the station with a more literal pain in the arse only to find out he had spent the day wearing Peter's underwear by mistake; Stiles mentally facepalmed as his dad told the story, knowing without a doubt that this would only cement the fact that Peter and Noah were a couple in Amanda's mind.

It wasn't that long until the food arrived and was spread over every available surface in the kitchen, Stiles inhaled his first plate and was soon returning to the kitchen to pile on a second helping. What could he say, he was the human in a pack of teenage werewolves you needed to move quick around food otherwise they would demolish it like a plague of locust, in all honesty it was lucky he hadn't lost a finger or an eye in the food scrambles that could occur on a pack night. He was just laying a foundation of rice on his plate when he heard purposeful, heavy, footsteps behind him and instantly knew that Peter had just entered the kitchen. After multiple threats, and one nearly successful attempt, to put a bell on Peter and his ninja like footsteps he had started walking with a much heavier footfall when approaching Stiles, especially if Stiles was distracted like he was now. For the second time that night Stiles found himself wrapped in two muscular arms whilst he leant back into the warm, solid, wall of werewolf muscle turning his head so it rested alongside where Peter nuzzled his neck it wasn't lost on Stiles that they mirrored the position he had been in with Derek only an hour before. At the sudden proximity of his currently secret boyfriend Stiles felt a new wave of guilt and anxiety crash through him.

"Hush Pup, It's ok, I understand"

"but it's not fair" Stiles said sadly, trying to keep the whine from his voice. "Carris deserves to have her big news and not have us spoil it with our grand reveal; I'm just so sick of hiding this, of hiding US"

"and we wont have to for much longer, you are right that tonight is just not the night for it. Plus you know me, I enjoy having the spotlight far to much to share" Peter looked down at Stiles with an exaggerated pout.

"We have been spending too much time together, I thought the exact same thing" Peter hummed in response returning to the spot on Stiles' neck that he had been nuzzling "But it's New Year, what about midnight? what about the kissing??"

Peter's expression morphed into something much firmer, that made it clear there was no room for argument, and by god that got Stiles hotter than it really should. "You will Kiss Derek as everyone expects you to," allowing his expression to soften he leant to rest his forehead against Stiles. "I will just have to make do with a kiss now" and once again Stiles was stood in his aunt's kitchen engaging in a kiss that held far too much heat for their current location and wrapped in a sinful amount of werewolf muscle. They pulled apart, gasping, and Peter looked at Stiles with a wicked glint in his eye; this was the kind of look that may directly precede Peter being shot in the leg by the sheriff of Beacon Hills.

"I guess I will just have to kiss your Dad at midnight, we wouldn't want people to get suspicious" Peter winked as Stiles spluttered indignantly "Besides a kiss is nothing when I am going to be sharing a room with the man tonight" Stiles couldn't stop the look of confused surprise that settled across his face. "Amanda told us when you were tongue fucking Derek in this very spot" Peter said by way of explanation "but don't despair I am sure I can sneak out in the middle of the night and ravish you in the bathroom without anyone noticing" Peter said with a chuckle, Stiles could tell he was feeling particularly impish tonight although he wasn't entirely sure Peter wasn't just deflecting from his insecurities as he has been known to do in the past. With a final sharp slap to Stiles' ass Peter picked up the drink he had initially come in search of and walked back into the sitting room, Stiles followed demurely behind already picking at the fries on his plate.

The glare Amanda shot at Stiles as he walked back in had him pausing in his tracks; he swallowed the fries he had crammed into his mouth and returned to his seat before continuing with his meal, figuring that Amanda was annoyed that he might be dropping food everywhere by eating while he walked around the house. By the time everyone had eaten more than there fill and faces were rosy from drink Stiles had become increasingly paranoid over the looks Amanda was sending him; he was sure he wasn't imagining it but he hadn't spilt or broken anything so he really had no idea why she would be so angry with him. Stiles was preoccupied with mentally replaying the entire evening to see if he could spot what he had done to piss Amanda off to this extent when Carris spoke up, giggling and clearly tipsy;

"So my New Years resolution is to enter the next one as a married woman!" everyone cooed and murmured affectionately as she turned to face James "your turn lover boy" She said in a way that was clearly a challenge.

"Well I was going to say get married but you seem to have used that one so in the name of variety I think I will say my resolution will be to begin my masters degree" everyone nodded in acknowledgement as David raised his glass

"My resolution is to finally take that trip to Singapore with Amanda" he leant across and gently, and somewhat sloppily, kissed Amanda on the cheek who blushed when everyone's attention turned to her.

"Well my resolution is to finally reduce my hours at work" everyone groaned and Carris spoke from her position on James' lap "mum you say that every year and you never do it!"

Stiles snorted "Hey daddio maybe that should be your resolution" The sheriff raised his glass in acknowledgement "Not a chance Kiddo but maybe I can resolve to not cheat quite so much on the diet you set out for me" he didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed about it! glancing around the room Noah turned to the person directly next to him

"what about you Derek, what is your resolution"

Derek looked down at his hands, resting in his lap "Well I wanted to go back to school" glancing up under his lashes he saw Peter and Stiles looking at him in mild surprise and he hurried to clarify "Online, I looked up some classes I could do from Beacon Hills, I don't want to move again, besides it kind of feels like unfinished business knowing I left half way through my studies no matter what the reason was" glancing up again Derek felt the weight of everyone staring at him, clearing his throat he tried to find a lifeline. "Peter what about you"

"I am hoping to build some bridges that I have burnt in the past, begin to fix some of the hurt I caused people whether intentional or not and really get to know those around me, especially my estranged daughter Malia. What about you Stiles?"

Stiles paused, going almost unnervingly still as he contemplated what he wanted to say. "There have been times over the past few years where the relationship between dad and me hasn't been great, we have really come a long way since then and I know I can talk to you about anything. I want to keep that going, I don't want to loose what we have built, so my resolution is to stick with the promises I have made and to always be honest with you. No matter what" Stiles finished his little speech quietly, smiling tearfully at the dad that had basically raised him alone and who hadn't gotten everything right but had never given up and had accepted him for who he is. The sheriff looked like he was about to say something in return to his only child when the moment was cut short by a loud snort from the other side of the room.

"Oh please" Amanda said in derision, leaving everyone in the room confused at her sudden change of tone. She returned their confused stares defiantly before rounding on Stiles "What? you want to talk about honesty right now? really?! that's such a joke" She practically hissed at him, causing him to lean back nervously in his chair.

Stiles swallowed and tried to keep up with the change of pace "I....I don't.....why.....WHAT?!"

Amanda stared at the floor and chewed her lip, clearly deciding whether or not to continue, taking a deep breath to steady herself she continued in a much softer tone no longer addressing Stiles directly.

"I am sorry Carris this should be a really happy day for you and James but I can't sit here in good conscience and let this charade continue right in Noah's face. Especially when we might not see each other for another year" now it was Noah's turn to be confused, shooting Stiles worried glances in the hope that he may be able to shed some light on the situation but Stiles could only stare back blankly just as lost as everyone else.

"Noah, I need to tell you something that is difficult to hear; Stiles has been deceiving you" Glancing up Amanda corrected herself "you as well Derek. He has been carrying on an affair with Peter" as soon as the words left her mouth she sucked in a breath, clamping her lips between her teeth as if to prevent any more secrets from spilling out, clearly bracing for the fall out of her big announcement. Stiles, Peter and Derek all sat frozen to their seats unable to formulate any kind of response in the fear that they may dissolve into laughter or tears, or possibly both; it was Noah who finally broke the silence speaking in a voice that Stiles knew he usually reserved for overly pushy campaigners or sales people.

"Amanda I am not, nor have I ever been, in a relationship with Peter. I am very much straight and completely aware of Stiles and Peter's relationship"

Amanda stared at him for a prolonged moment, as if hoping to sense a lie, before finally responding "so all those stories where Peter was at the house were because he was with Stiles, not you" she asked quietly, when the sheriff nodded in confirmation she paused once more in contemplation, her eyes briefly flicking to Derek.

"so you knew he was in a clandestine relationship behind his boyfriends back and you did nothing to stop it?" a new look of outrage marred Amanda's features this time directed at Noah, scrubbing his hands over his face he admitted defeat "boys feel free to jump in at any time"

Being addressed directly seemed to jolt the trio out of their trance, not that it made much difference as Derek's eyes got impossibly wide and his eyebrows decided to hide somewhere in his hairline and Stiles began to stammer and huff out a string of gibberish, casting his eyes skyward Peter decided to put everyone out of their misery.

"Stiles, Derek and I are in a polyamorous relationship, not to be confused with an open relationship, in our case at least, as we are completely exclusive with each other. We were going to tell you at Christmas but then Derek couldn't make it and it didn't feel right then we were going to tell you today but then James and Carris got engaged and we didn't want to detract attention from their special day and hasn't that just worked out brilliantly. Oh yes and I am technically Derek's uncle although in truth it is far more complicated than that" Peter glanced across at the other two men "do you think that about covers it? yes? good!"

Amanda opened and closed her mouth in surprise, trying to find the words to formulate some kind of response, she didn't have a problem with their choices at all but she certainly had not been expecting this when she accused them of having an affair. The entire time Peter had been speaking Stiles had stared straight at Amanda, trying to puzzle something out.

"how did you know?" caught of guard by the seemingly unrelated question she turned to face her nephew "sorry?" Stiles continued to frown at her "how did you know about Peter and I?"

"Oh I went into the kitchen earlier and heard you talking about not wanting people to get suspicious and making plans to meet in the bathroom in the middle of the night at first I thought it was some kind of joke but then I saw you kissing, obviously I got the wrong idea" Amanda tailed off looking decidedly embarrassed as Peter rounded on Stiles

"God dammit Stiles if I wasn't so busy stamping around like an elephant just to please you I would have realised she was out there! now before everyone gets well and truly smashed is there anything else we need to discuss"

James looks up defiantly

"how about the fact that you and Derek are werewolves"

**Author's Note:**

> so whilst there will be more in the series this is currently the last part of this particular story line


End file.
